Help!
by crzygrl
Summary: The love between familes was about to get tested when one of their girls was being watched, snickers and grillows...plz r&r...
1. Chapter 1

HELP!!

Hi all and welcome to Kayla and Trish's story, the title of this story was originally going to be called Help I need Somebody, but now is just Help. This story is based on true events that occurred to one of the authors so now is being written for you.

Firstly I would like to say this first chapter will be about the characters, some of which we already know and some of which you don't, so you could say this is a introduction to the story and we both hope that you understand and appreciate the time it took to do this, as both authors have busy life's, Trish for one is a student and me, Kayla Louise is currently I full time mum of a circus, or so it feels like. So on with the introduction.  
  
The Grissom Family  
  
Gilbert Grissom aged fifty-six, some what of a fanatic with all things creepy crawly, is the team leader of the Nightshift team at the Las Vegas Crime lab, husband and father of four children and according to his friends Gil would kill for the kids.

Catherine Grissom aged forty-six gets some what annoyed with her husband as his love for everything creepy crawly which just doesn't stay at the lab, there is a whole room dedicated to this addiction at the family home, so Catherine calls it and unfortunately his kids love it too. Catherine is a stay at home mom, Catherine did work for a short period of time when Lindsay was a toddler but when the twins Jackson and Brooklyn arrived she decided to stay at home.

Lindsay Marie Grissom aged sixteen, the first born child to Catherine and Gil  
Spends the majority of her time chanting and somersaulting around the garden, Lindsay is the only Grissom child that hates everything to do with bugs and how they function, Lindsay is five foot six inches tall with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and her fathers striking blue eyes, Gil calls Lindsay his miniature Catherine.

Jackson Gabriel Grissom aged eleven the only boy of the family and one half of a twin pack, the older twin as he so likes to point out to utmost everyone he sees. Jackson is five foot and one inch tall, Jackson is the spitting image of his father, including the obsession with bugs, the poor lad was grounded at the age of four for finding a dead cat, bringing it home and trying to find out the larvae cycle, needless to say Jackson now leaves the bug hunting to his father.

Brooklyn Alexandra Grissom aged eleven younger sister to twin brother Jackson, Brooklyn loves singing, dancing and ballet but also likes bugs, much to the approval of her father and the annoyance to her mother, which makes Brooklyn the unusual but beautiful second daughter for the Grissom's. Brooklyn has long brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes, Brooklyn currently plays in the under twelve's soccer team at school. Brooklyn is five foot two inches tall, just an inch taller than her brother Jackson.

Elizabeth Grace Grissom aged five, Elizabeth is the fourth child but the third daughter for the Grissom's and somewhat of a surprise, but equally loved by her parents and older siblings, Elizabeth is currently in Kindergarten and loving every minute of it. Elizabeth is tall for her age at three foot five inches with short golden curly hair and with her fathers blue eyes, to say Elizabeth could get away with murder is entirely true.  
  
The Stokes Family  
  
Nick Stokes aged forty-five best friends with his boss Gilbert Grissom and his wife Catherine Grissom, Nick came from a big family and now continues that tradition by having five children, Nick loves being a CSI he never finds it boring and seems to always have a laugh with his team mates Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders. When Nick is not working he spends his free time playing with his children in the family pool.

Sara Stokes aged forty-two loving wife and mother, although for quite a long period of time in her life she believed she would never be a mother, Nick Gil and Catherine gave her that confidence and now Sara loves everything minute of it. Sara is proud of the fact that she is best friends with Catherine Grissom, Sara finds it difficult to have friends due to her past, which only Nick Gil and Catherine know.

Mason Tyler Stokes aged sixteen, just a day younger than his cousin Lindsay does everything with his cousin, well apart from the cheerleading part he was a football jock and he was proud. Mason was a younger version of his father and felt as being the oldest of five he had a duty to looking after his younger siblings and he didn't feel his duty rested there, he was very protective of Lindsay, Jackson, Brooklyn and Elizabeth and this made his parents and his Aunt and Uncle very proud.

Benjamin Nicholas Stokes aged fourteen looked up to his brother and father but was very much his mother's son, he loved science. Ben would often win the science fair which made his parents proud. Ben was very independent and liked his own space but equally loved being a part of a big family, he was especially close to the youngest Stokes child. Ben looked like Sara in every way he had her height at almost six foot, he towered over his brother.

Emma Grace Stokes aged eleven the oldest of a set of twins loved cheerleading, drama and science, Emma loved spending time with her brother Mason, Emma wasn't a typical girl she loved helping Mason with his football practice, she would often come home covered head to toe in dirt as was Mason, the football team enjoyed having Emma around she didn't mind getting down and dirty, if it was allowed Emma would join the team but as it wasn't in the rules she couldn't. Emma had long brown shoulder length hair and when she smiled she had the same gap as her mom.

Nicole Elizabeth Stokes aged eleven is the youngest of the twins and was in the same soccer team as her cousin Brooklyn, Nicole, Emma and Brooklyn did everything together they were cousin's but also best friends. Nicole was a typical young girl, she wore pink and was always happy, she loved being with her mom and would often be found sitting next to her mom reading the same book, out of all the Stokes children Nicole was the closest to her mom. Nicole was identical to Emma and when they smiled it made everyone else around them smile.

Caitlyn Rose Stokes aged five is the fifth child and third daughter for Sara and Nick, Caitlyn's best friend is her cousin Elizabeth, they were born the same day, have the same interests and go to the same Kindergarten school, they would often be found at school laughing and playing together. Caitlyn would often be found at home following her older brother Ben around always asking me about Science, which Ben would often sit down and explain to the curious five year old. Caitlyn looked like Nick but had Sara's long brown hair, out of all the Stokes girls Caitlyn had the longest, she would often sit down and sit on her hair, which would make her giggle insanely, which in turn would make everyone else giggle.

So hope this helps you, you can now read at least knowing a little about the families and each individual child, please enjoy next chapter being worked on as you read, please read and review any comments are happily accepted, so happy reading.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Help!! Chapter 2

a/n: well here ya go...we are currently workin' on the 3rd chp...hope ya like and review when ur done please (and thnk you)

Kayla and Trish

* * *

At the Stokes place…

An eleven year old walk into the living room in search of her dad, once she spotted him on the couch watching T.V. the little girl asks, "Hi daddy, I have a question."

Turning to his eleven year old, Nick replies, "What is it hun?"

"Would it be okay if Brooklyn stays the night," The little girl asks.

"I don't know Em," Nick tells her.

"Pleeeease daddy?" Emma asks her dad giving him the puppy dog look.

"Okay you know what, its fine with me, but go ask your mom if it's okay with her then its okay with me, alright?" Nick tells his daughter.

"Okay, thanks daddy," Emma says to her dad before running upstairs to her parents' office.

Walking up to the office, Emma slightly knocks on the door. When she hears her mom say "Come in," Emma walks in and asks, "Mommy, I have a question."

"What is it baby?" Sara replies to her daughter.

"Is it okay if Brooklyn can stay the night? Daddy said it was okay with him, if it's okay with you." Emma asks.

"Well, I don't care if she stays the night," Sara told her daughter.

"Awesome, thanks mommy," Emma says as she gave her mom a hug before leaving to call Brooklyn.

"Your welcome baby," Sara replied giving Emma a hug back.

Emma's and Nicole's room…

Emma walked back into her room, and started calling her best friend. Picking up the phone, Emma dials the number and waits for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hi Aunt Catherine, can I talk to Brooklyn please?" Emma asked.

"Hey Emma hun, sure just hold on a moment okay," Catherine answered.

"Okay thanks Aunt Catherine," Emma said as she waited for Brooklyn to get on the phone.

A few minutes later, Emma hears Brooklyn get on.

"Hi Emma," Brooklyn says.

"Hey Brook, guess what?" Emma asks excitedly.

"What is it?" Brook asks.

"My parents said you can stay the night," Emma said all excited.

"Oh my gosh, are you like serious?" Brook asks.

"Yup, dad said you could after I gave him the puppy dog look, then he said he didn't care if my mom didn't care, so they both said yes." Emma replied.

"Sweet, I'll go ask my parents real quick hold on," Brook says.

Mean while downstairs in the living room…

Walking up to her dad, an eleven year old says, "Hi daddy."

"Hey Nicole, what's up?" Nick asks his daughter.

"Nothing much, do you and mommy have to go to work tonight?" Nicole asks.

"Nope, not tonight, why," Nick answered his daughter.

"No reason really," Nicole told him.

Then a few minutes later, they see a five year old run into the living room in just her underwear, and a fourteen year old chasing the five year old. The five year old little girls turns and faces her brother and says,

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, you can't get me," The five year old says laughing.

Laughing at his little sister, the fourteen year old replies, "Yes, I can miss Caitlyn."

Watching his second oldest son, and his youngest daughter, Nick started laughing, along with his other daughter Nicole. Nick then asks his son, "So, Ben, what's going on?"

Turning to his dad, Ben replies, "I'm helping mom get Caitlyn into the bathtub."

"I don't wanna bath," Caitlyn says as she stomps her little foot on the ground, which made everyone in the room laugh harder.

Taking the chance to grab the five year old, Ben, who got a hold of her, says, "Well tough luck sista."

While in her older brothers' arms, Caitlyn tries to work her way out of her brothers' arms while squirming. Looking down at Caitlyn, Ben says, "You're not going anywhere kid."

"Is too," Caitlyn says still squirming.

A few minutes later, Emma walks into the living room, and asks, "What's going on?"

Answering his sister, Ben says, "Little miss Caitlyn is trying to get out of taking a bath."

"Oh," Emma says then turns to her little sister, "Want me to give you a bath Caitlyn?"

Nodding her head, Caitlyn says, "Yes."

"Okay come on, lets go," Emma says then turns to her dad, "Hey daddy, Brooklyn's on her way here, Aunt Catherine is dropping her off, since Uncle Gil had to work."

"Okay hun, we'll watch out for her," Nick replied to her daughter as he watched her retreating form head up the stairs with his five year old.

TBC...

a/n2: well there ya go hopefully you guys liked it! and can we get like at least 5 reviews? please? *shows puppy dog eyes* (ooh and we'll give ya cookies too if that helps! lol) well please review thnks!

Kayla and Trish


	3. Chapter 3

Help! chp 3

a/n: woohoo we got like 2 chps up all in 1 day! go us! haha lol...well hope ya like the chp...and PLEASE leave a review when done! thnks

Kayla and Trish

* * *

.Emma helped Caitlyn get into the bath and then went and sat on the toilet lid, Emma fiddled with her hair and watched her sister playing and throwing water around, Emma stood up sighed and carefully made her way to her sister.

"Hey your making the floor wet" Emma said pointing at the floor "Mom wont be happy"

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn replied pouting before giggling "So big cousin Brooklyn coming?"

"Uh huh" Emma replied "Hey no stealing her clothes this time missy"  
_  
Flashback to two weeks ago._

"Hey has anyone seen my pyjamas?" Brooklyn asked everyone "I swear I put them in my bag"

"Caitlyn Rose Stokes get in here now!" Sara shouted at the five year old.

"Yes mommy?" Caitlyn asked walking into the room hands behind her back "What's up?"

"Where are Brooklyn's pyjamas?" Sara asked trying not to giggle at her daughter.

"Me not know" Caitlyn replied smiling sweetly hopping on the balls of her feet "Can I go play now?"

"Yes" Sara replied "If I find out your lying missy it will be a time out, ok?"

"I understand" Caitlyn replies scurrying out the room.

"Well they have got to be around here somewhere" Brooklyn remarks walking out the room followed by Sara "I swear Aunt Sara I…the little madam!"

"CAITLYN!" Sara shouts while looking up at the fan above their heads "How did she do it?"

"Hi mommy" Caitlyn says walking into the room before looking up "Oh, ok time out I go"

"Yes you sure do" Sara says her eyes following her daughter "Stay there till I tell you to move, Mason come give me a hand"

"What's up…hey how did a pair of pyjama bottoms get up there?" Mason asked scratching his head "Hey Brook are they your's?"

End Flashback  
  
"How did you get them up there Caitlyn?" Emma asked smiling at her sister.

"Me not know" Caitlyn replied blowing bubbles at Emma "You got wet"

"Yea thanks for that Caitlyn" Emma says wiping her face looking at the door when someone knocks it "Who is it?"

"Hey its me Brook" Brooklyn replies giggling "Come on open the door will you"

Emma walks slowly over to the door and lets Brooklyn in, before Emma can warn Brooklyn about the wet floor, Brooklyn is sliding across the floor and into the shower, the shower curtain falling around her.

"Oh dear" Caitlyn remarks "Brook ok?"

"Oh…my…god!" Emma says giggling insanely "I wish I got that on camera"

"Don't worry I did" Nicole said standing at the doorway "Hey kid you ready to get out the bath?"

"Yea!" Caitlyn squeals in delight standing up shaking and launching herself at Nicole "Wheeeeee!"

"Whoa kid" Nicole exclaims running into the bathroom also sliding across the floor, catching Caitlyn and ended up under the bathroom sink "Ok that hurt"

"Oh help me" Emma squeals doubled over in pain from laughing "You three are a riot"

"Hey instead of laughing care to help us up?" Nicole asks grunting as Caitlyn knees dug into her back "Caitlyn as much as I love the closeness right now please get up"

"Ok" Caitlyn replied standing up and wrapping her towel around herself "Can we go play now?"

All three girls groaned, Emma stayed behind and cleaned up the water and reattach the shower curtain to its rail, smiling at her success she walks into her room and falls over Caitlyn's used wet towel.

Meanwhile downstairs Nick, Ben, Mason and Sara were stood in the kitchen preparing dinner, Sara stood and watched her two sons talk about school, which she loved doing.

"So then my teacher, the Maths one, said if I didn't go to her lessons I would get kicked off the football team" Mason explained rolling his eyes at his parents "Honestly mom she's a dinosaur"

"Dinosaur" Ben repeated laughing out loud "Classic, hey mom what's cooking?"

"Pasta and vegetable lasagne and for those who don't like vegetables you have chicken casserole" Sara replied smiling as Ben did his happy dance "I take it there good options then?"

"Uh huh so your teacher is a dinosaur then Mason?" Nick replied a little late into the conversation, he was a preoccupied with a jar of pickles "Damn lid!"

"Mason we will have a chat about your Maths…excuse me" Sara said reaching over grabbing the jar and opening it and handed it back to Nick "Teacher Mason she can't be that bad?"

"Wow mom" Mason and Ben exclaimed before Mason continued "Where did you get your strength, we could use you on the team"

"No way am I joining the football team" Sara said shaking her head in protest "I have enough dealing with you lot"

"That hurts mom" Ben said holding his heart being dramatic.

"Oh shut up" Sara responded tapping Ben on the top of his head with the spaghetti spoon "Oh dear I'm sorry"

"Hey can we make this an extended family dinner?" Ben asks rubbing his head.

"What do you mean Ben?" Nick asks staring at the now open pickle jar.

"Well phone up Aunt Catherine and get her to bring Lindsay, Jackson and Elizabeth, dad" Ben replied rolling his eyes "Where did you pick this guy up mom?"

"He was a special deal" Sara replied handing Ben the phone "Go ring your Aunt Ben"

Ben laughs and smiles at his parents, Mason follows his younger brother and sits down, Ben places the receiver in the speakerphone and waits for the call to be answered.

"Hello?" Elizabeth's voice asked "Who's there?"

"Hey Lizzie it's Ben" Ben replied "Oh and Mason is here too"

"I don't know a Ben" Elizabeth replies "Who's Mason?"

"I uhh can I speak to your mom please?" Ben asks trying not to giggle "Please?"

"Mommy some weird guy wants to talk to you" Elizabeth shouts into the receiver.

"Thanks Lizzie, hello?" Catherine asks "Who's there?"

"Hey Aunt Catherine it's the weird guy, your loving nephew Ben" Ben says giggling "Oh and the even weirder one Mason is here"

"Oh hey boys what's up?" Catherine asked her Nephews "Brooklyn causing trouble?"

"No, just wondered whether you and the rest of the family wanted to join us for dinner tonight seeing as Uncle Gil is working" Mason replied "I'm not one for begging, but please Aunt Catherine"

"Mason Stokes you're a nutter" Catherine said giggling "You've got me on speakerphone haven't you?"

"Yes" Ben replied "You sound ok, just don't start singing"

"Hey you cheeky little sod!" Catherine exclaims "Right you watch out your Aunt Catherine is on her way, see you in five, bye boys love you"

"Yea love you too" Mason and Ben replied turning the call off and waiting for their Aunt to arrive.

The boys settled in the living room watching TV, upstairs Emma, Nicole and Brooklyn were helping Caitlyn finger paint, and getting it everywhere but on the paper, all three girls smiled and continued playing on, they then heard a car pull up into the driveway, Caitlyn stood up and ran to the window to find her Aunt Catherine and cousins getting out the car.

"Aunt Catherine is here" Caitlyn squealed running out the room still covered in paint.

Emma, Nicole and Brooklyn followed and when they got to the bottom of the stairs they burst into laughter, there stood Catherine Grissom with hand prints on her chest and bottom, Caitlyn stood to one side laughing as Sara tried in vain to get the paint off with a damp cloth.

"Well you can never come here without taking something with you" Catherine said laughing out loud and hugging her nieces and daughter.

TBC...

a/n2: well hoped ya liked the last couple chps...plz leave a review! greatly appreciated...cookies 4 those who leave one! thnks

Kayla and Trish


	4. Chapter 4

HELP! Chapter 4

a/n: hey sorry it's been awhile since its been updated, been kinda busy, and i wasn't able to think of what else to put, but anyways i hope you like the chapter and PLEASE leave a review, its greatly appreciated!

Trish

After Sara helped Catherine get cleaned up, they went into the kitchen, and finished up with dinner, they called the kids in to help set up the table. After everyone helped set the table, they all sat down to eat. A few minutes after they ate, all the kids decided to go ahead and watch a movie.

While sitting his younger siblings, and his cousins, with the help of Lindsay, Mason asked, "Okay what do you kids want to watch?"

"Finding Nemo," They decided after a few minutes of figuring out what they want to watch.

"Alright, Finding Nemo it is," Mason said as he went to put the DVD in.

About a half an hour later, Catherine, Nick and Sara found all the kids asleep in the living room. Catherine said, "I should probly wake them up to get ready to go home."

"Hey, Cath, why don't they just go ahead and stay here, and they could go with our kids to school, since they obviously go to the same school," Nick suggested to her.

"You sure?" Catherine asked, looking at her kids.

"Yes, we're sure, matter of fact, you can stay too that way you're not by yourself." Nick answered.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Catherine said.

"Yup, we're sure," Sara, said as she went and put blankets on the kids.

After making sure the kids were okay, Catherine stayed downstairs with the kids, while Nick and Sara went upstairs to go to bed.

**Next day…**

The next morning, Caitlin, and Elizabeth, went into Mason's room, and saw that he was still asleep, so Caitlin says, "Hey Lizzy, lets draw on Mason."

"Yeah! Wet's do it!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

After getting the things to use to draw on Mason, they then went to work on his face. About ten minutes later, Mason wakes up to two little girls drawing on him.

"What are you two doin'?" Mason asked as he sat up.

"We just drawin' on you Mase," Caitlin answered her older brother.

"You do know I have to go to school right?" Mason asked them.

"Yes, we were bored, besides we'd already drawed on Aunt Catherine." Caitlin replied.

"You two drew on Aunt Catherine?" Mason asked them trying to hold back his laugh.

"Yup, it was Lizzie's idea," Caitlin answered.

"Hope you guys know that she's gonna have your two little hinnies." Mason said getting up.

"Mommy's gonna have our little what?" Elizabeth asked.

"He means Aunt Catherine is gonna have our little behinds, right bubby?" Caitlin explained to Elizabeth.

"Yup, that's right squirt." Mason got up and went out into the living room, to take a look at his aunt to see what his little sister, and cousin did.

Walking into the living room, Mason saw what his little sister and little cousin did to his aunt, and start laughing. He then walked into the kitchen, got the camera and took a picture of his aunt for blackmail later in the future.

After getting his siblings up and his cousins, Mason told them all to go get dressed and ready for school, and to grab something to eat when they got done getting ready.

About twenty minutes later, all seven, older, kids were all ready and went to the living room to say good-bye to their parents. After saying good-bye, they all walked out the door and walked towards the school, which was, only a few blocks away from the Stokes house.

Walking on the sidewalk behind her older brother, Emma asks, "So does this mean you guys are all coming back to our house?"

"What do you mean kid?" Lindsay asked her cousin.

"Well, I mean, since you all stayed the night last night are you guys coming back, or what?" Emma asked clarifying the question.

"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good question. Mom never said anything bout going home after school or going back over to your place." Lindsay replied.

"Yeah, I was just curious." Emma said as she kinda slowed down some, feeling like there's someone following her.

Noticing that Emma wasn't with them, but just behind them, Brooklyn looks behind her and spots Emma looking around, she then asked, "Hey Emma what's wrong?"

"Huhh? Oh ummmm…nothing, I'm fine." Emma answered her best friend.

"Emma Grace, tell me at this very instant, or I'm telling your brother that something is wrong." Brooklyn warned Emma, to get her to open up.

"Okay, okay, okay, nothing is wrong, but, I have this weird feeling about something." Emma said as she caught up to Brooklyn and they both followed slowly behind their siblings.

"What's wrong Em? You can tell me." Brooklyn tried coaxing Emma into telling her.

"Well, it's just that I thought I saw someone watching me." Emma told Brooklyn.

"I'm sure its nothing Em', it was probably nothing," Brooklyn tried telling Emma to get her calmed down.

"Brook, I'm serious," Emma told her.

"I know Emma, I know, look we're almost to school, and I'm sure our parents are picking us up after school. Just try not to worry about it alright?"

Looking back at Emma and Brook, Mason asks, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine Mase," Brooklyn answered her cousin.

"Okay just making sure, you two are slacking behind," Mason said as they all turned around the corner, just a block away from the school.

As they were getting closer to the school, Emma kept looking back making sure no one was following her. Seeing something was bothering her twin sister, Nicole asks quietly, "Em' you okay?"

Quickly answering her sister Emma says, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Nicole asked her, worried about her sister.

"Yes, I'm fine Nicole," Emma said a little to quickly, as they reached the school a few minutes later.

"Alright," Nicole said sensing that her sister wants the subject dropped.

Once they all reached the school, Mason, Lindsay, and Ben, all walked into the high school, while their siblings all went into the middle school.

Around lunchtime in the middle school, Nicole, Brook, and Jackson were sitting at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria, waiting for Emma to meet them. While they were waiting for Emma, Nicole asked her cousins, "Do you guys know what's wrong with my sister? She won't talk to me, and she always does."

"I have no idea," Jackson answered his cousin, then turned to his twin sister and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Emma?"

While sighing, and picking at her food, Brook answered, "Well, kinda, she said on the way here that she felt someone was following her or something, well more like watching is what she said."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jackson asked his sister, now concerned for his cousin.

"Because, she told me not to say anything, and PLEASE don't let her know that I told you, cause I don't want her mad at me, please Jack?"

"I can't promise anything Brook, we should tell mom and dad and aunt Sara and uncle Nick, they need to know," Jackson told his sister, and also telling his cousin.

"It could be nothing though right?" Nicole asked her cousin.

"Yeah, it can be, but it also could be something," Jackson said.

A few minutes later, Emma met up with her sister and her two cousins. After she sat down, she said, "Hey what's going on?"

Jackson, Nicole, and Brook just sat their and looked at each other not know what exactly to say, Jackson then spoke up and asked, "So Em' what was wrong this morning?"

Looking over at her best friend Brook, and her sister, and when she saw them both shrug their shoulders, then she nervously answered her cousin, "N-Nothing w-why?"

"Because you looked scared this morning on the way to school, you can talk to us, we're here for you," Jackson answered his cousin.

"It's nothing really, can we please drop it? It doesn't matter, it was probably nothing anyways," Emma answered.

"That's bullsh!t," Jackson told his cousin then continued, "What the heck, I'm not gonna play this game, I know, I was hoping you would say something Emma, why didn't you say anything? This is, important, we need to tell your parents and our parents."

"NO! We're not going to say anything to my parents or your parents, I don't want anyone to know, not even my brothers, please Jackson, please? I'm begging you," Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to promise anything, but if I have too, I'm going to say something to your brothers," Jackson told her.

"Fine, I guess that's all I'm going to get," Emma said.

**After school…**

Once school got let out, the kids met up in between the two school buildings, all seven kids started their walk home. Walking in the back of the group, Brook says to Emma, "Hey you should tell them, if not I will."

"Brook, no I can't," Emma told her best friend.

"Okay, fine I will," Brook, said as she started to call for Mason, "Hey Mason!"

"BROOK!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah Brook?" Mason asked his cousin.

"Ummm, earlier this morning on our way to school, Emma got freaked out cause she says she thought she saw someone watching her, or just following us to school," Brook answered her cousin.

"Emma Grace Stokes, why didn't you say anything to us earlier? We could've called mom and dad," Mason asked his sister.

Starting to feel guilty bout not telling them sooner, Emma started to cry and said, "I-I'm n-not su-sure Mase."

Walking towards his sister, Mason said, "Listen Em', its going to be alright, nothing bad is going to happen to you, and it may just be absolutely nothing, so don't worry about it."

"I can't help it, it's kinda freaky," Emma told her brother as she wrapped her arms around him after he reached her.

"I know kid, come on lets go home," Mason said as he put his arm around his sister and they all walked back to the Stokes house.

TBC...

a/n: please leave a review they are greatly appreciated, and i'll send cybercookies to those who leave a review! please and thank you!

Trish


End file.
